Sleeping Beauty
by naomi-stories
Summary: Kise got into a car accident that wiped out his entire memory. Would Aomine be able to wake up the "sleeping" prince or would Kise be lost to not remembering his past forever? (First FanFic here. Characters are a bit OOC but hopefully not too bad? Rated T for language and some heavy make-out scenes, nothing graphic.)


_Hello all! This is my first Aomine/Kise fanfiction so I'm pretty sure it won't be that good. I think all characters are a bit OOC so I do apologize for that. I did have a good plot for it but when I was writing it, I didn't know if it turned out the way I wanted it to. Anyways, I'm sorry it's a bit rushed but it's my first story I've written. thank you for your time and I hope this story isn't as bad as I think it is._

* * *

Kise Ryota got a bad feeling when he and his two friends stepped out of the club. All three drank way too many shots and were currently having a hard time seeing clearly. He knew he should say something but didn't want to ruin the mood of the celebration.

"Oi! Kise! I said Truth or Dare!" his friend slurred out into the night. Kise flashed his famous smile as he leaned against a tree.

"I don't know Chiyo-san. What do you think, Maichi-senpai?" he also slurred his sentence. Maichi laughed before hooking his arm around the blond's neck, making them lose their balance for a second.

"Chiyo over here is crazy with dares so I say truth" he still had his arm in place. Kise shrugged his shoulders. Chiyo rolled his eyes and puckered his lips.

"If I asked you to come have sex with me in my apartment, would you?" the actor's eyes glistened with hope.

That sobered up Kise a little bit. He blinked a couple of times before laughing nervously.

"T-That's an odd question to ask, don't you think Chiyo-san?"

Chiyo didn't reply. Instead, he took a step closer towards the blond model.

"It's just a question, Kise" he smiled.

"See? If you were to say dare, he probably would've **dared** you to have sex with him" Maichi laughed and took his arm off the nervous man.

Chiyo then backed up to laughed with Maichi. "Maybe I would've" the actor shrugged his shoulders.

Just then, a limo parked in front of them and honked their horn, signaling the three men that their ride was here. As they started to pile into the vehicle, a light drizzle began to pour down.

The driver asked Chiyo where to and once the famous actor replied, the driver put his screen up and started to drive.

"You never answered the question, Kise-kun" the actor smiled once more. Kise looked down at the car floor, sighing heavily.

"I'm sorry Chiyo-san but the answer would be no."

"That's because little Kise over here as eyes for someone else." Maichi wiggled his eyebrows and headed towards the mini fridge in the limo.

Chiyo was sulking in his seat for about two seconds before he leaned into the blushing man with a smirk.

"Oh? Who is he? Is he a co-worker? Another actor?" he paused to gasp. "Oh! Don't tell me it's Maichi!" he faked whined.

"Oi! I'm not that bad!" Maichi pouted. Kise laughed at his two friends, thanking the heavens that Chiyo seemed to go back to normal.

"No, it's none of those. Actually, he's a basketball player. A _**really good**_ basketball player." Kise couldn't help but smile. Thinking of that big tan brute always made his heart race.

"Who's the lucky guy eh? What's his name?" the actor took a bottle from the fridge and started to chug from it. Kise's ears burned up a little.

"His name is Aom-" Kise was cut off by the screeching of brakes. All three men looked at each other in horror before everything fell into darkness.

.

.

.

.

_We interrupt this program to bring you some breaking news. At 11:23 pm, the famous actor, Chiyo Kin was involved in a devasting car accident involving multiple casualties. The police are not giving out any more information other than he was being accompanied by two models, Kise Ryota and Maichi Emiko. We will update when we have more information. Now, back to the scheduled program._

_._

_._

_._

_._

After high school, the Generation of Miracles plus Kagami went their separate ways. Kuroko became a teacher at a nearby kindergarten. Akashi took over the family business and runs the company three hundred sixty-five days of the year. Murasakibara opened up a bakery along with his boyfriend Himuro. Midorima decided that his lucky items were pointing his fate towards medicine so he became a doctor. Lastly, Aomine decided to follow Kagami to America where they played on the same team.

Every day they would wake up at six in the morning. Have breakfast together before jogging to the gym to practice with their team until their coach called it good. That was Aomine's life and he loved it. Even having Kagami as his roommate wasn't so bad. The redhead cooks amazing homemade dishes and even does laundry correctly.

The only thing that really bothers the blue-hair ace is when Kagami gets drunk and proclaims his love for Tetsu at the top of his lungs. That's when Aomine cuts him off, knocking him out for being so loud and stupid.

No matter how many times Aomine tells the stubborn man that Tetsu feels the same, they get into a fight resulting in them not talking to each other for days until the redhead cooks a meal and put the fight past them. Aomine thanks the gods every day that Kagami doesn't get drunk often.

Over the years, Kagami isn't the only person that Aomine started to strengthen their friendship with. He had a few talks with Murasakibara, especially about the giant's bakery and what kind of sweets they're selling for that particular season. He would email Akashi and Midorima since both were very busy with their careers. Tetsu would call every week to catch up on things and report his suspicions about future basketball prodigies to him in his kindergarten, making him smile every time. Kise…

Kise was kind of a different story.

After high school, they didn't talk for the longest time. No phone calls, no emails, just pure nothing. It wasn't until Midorima invited the team to attend his party in order to celebrate him winning an award in medicine that brought Kise and Aomine back together. That night, both men got a bit drunk, spilling much about their lives and resulted in them being closer than before. After that touching talk, they exchanged phone numbers and haven't stopped talking since. The basketball player doesn't know why talking to a certain blond makes him happy. He just knew that every time they would talk, their friendship would get stronger.

Kise was like the best friend he never had.

So when he got that phone call, his heart dropped. Everything happened in a blur. Kagami packing their bags, telling the ace to show his ID at the airport, asking him if he wants something to drink on the airplane. It just felt too unreal.

Kise, his beloved best friend, has been in a car accident?

Aomine just couldn't wrap his head around it.

It was mid-afternoon when they finally reached Japan. Both men were sleep deprived, hungry, not to mention been locked in a plane for twelve hours. Still, they were glad that they made it safely. They got their bags and rushed to get a taxi before a man in a suit stopped them.

"Mr. Kagami-san and Aomine-san?" the man asked them. They looked at each other confusingly before nodding.

"Akashi-sama has asked me to take you directly to the hospital. The rest of the team has been waiting for your arrival" he bowed and took their bags. Kagami's mouth gaped while Aomine tugged at his sleeve to shove him in the vehicle. Both men stayed quiet as the driver rushed towards the hospital where Kise was admitted only a few hours ago.

The limo stopped and Aomine was the first that bolted towards the hospital doors. Camera flashes and people with microphones greeted him inside, blinding the tan giant momentarily.

"If you don't leave the hospital property, I'll make sure that all of you will never find a job here ever again" the former captain of Teiko spoke. Instantly, all of the reporters and photographers left quickly. Kagami helped his teammate up before looking at the smaller redhead.

"Thanks, Akashi."

"I didn't do it for you. They've been here since the announcement. They were giving me a headache" Akashi grimace and led them towards the private room where Murasakibara and Kuroko were sitting patiently.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko's voice broke the silence as the three men entered the room. The teal-hair man crashed against Kagami, hugging him tightly. Aomine smiled sadly at the sight and faced towards Murasakibara.

"Any news about Kise?"

"Nothing yet Mine-chin. Mido-chin has refused to give us information" the giant was snacking on a bag of chips. Aomine sighed heavily and slumped his body into one of the seats. He dragged his hand through his hair, a habit he does when he's nervous.

Minutes go by before a knock on the door was made.

Midorima entered the room in his white coat and sighed heavily.

"I'm afraid I must speak to Aomine alone."

Akashi's eyebrow twitched in displeasure. Murasakibara kept snacking on his chips and Kuroko pouted heavily. Only Kagami decided to speak out.

"What do you mean you have to talk to Aomine alone? We're Kise's friends too ya know!" his voice boomed throughout the walls. Midorima pushed his glasses up before eyeing the enraged basketball player.

"Yes. I'm quite aware since Kise is also my friend as well. Unfortunately, Kise named **only** Aomine as his emergency contact and I must speak to him regarding Kise's treatment."

Akashi sighed in annoyance.

"We will waiting outside" he stated, opening the door to let the others out. Aomine, on the other hand, still tried to process Midorima's words.

_Kise's emergency contact? What was he thinking?_

Aomine threw his face in his hands trying to stop his tears from flowing. The reality finally kicked in.

His best friend was in the hospital and it was up to him to decide how should he be saved.

"Kise's condition is deteriorating. He has several broken ribs, a fractured skull, internal bleeding in his lungs and abdomen. We…" Midorima took a deep breath and looked down at his hands before continuing. "We believe that his spinal cord might be injured as well."

Aomine looked at him in the face this time, not caring that his cheeks were wet with tears. "W-Wait hold up. What are you saying?" his voice cracked.

Midorima frowned deeply before meeting the eyes of the terrified basketball player.

"I'm saying that there's a possibility that he might be paralyzed."

Aomine's eyes went wide. He shook his head in shock. "N-No. He can't-shouldn't-fuck" he kept running his hand through his hair.

"It's not for certain but it might be a possibility. When we were taking scans of his body, we saw his L1 and L2 slightly disoriented." Aomine held his breath.

"Again it could be anything since Kise came in such a horrible state, but once we are able to stabilize him, we'll take more scans to confirm our assumptions" Midorima paused again to let the broken man process the information. Aomine dropped his head in his hands once more, letting the tears fall from his face.

He normally wasn't an emotional man, but today he couldn't help to let the tears go freely. It doesn't matter that his ex-teammate was the one that saw him this vulnerable. Right now, the only one who saw him that way was lying on a cold metal table fighting for life.

"Here's come the hard part."

Aomine held his breath again.

"We… need to know if he's an organ donor, just in case" Midorima said slowly. Aomine almost snapped his neck as he stood up from the chair.

"What the fuck Midorima! What kind of fucked up question is that!? Kise is **not** going to die. He better fucking not or I swear to God-" Aomine's hands curled into fists.

"Aomine. Calm down. It's just a precaution that we must take. I presume that it's full support then?"

"You better start making some god damn sense before I knock your teeth out."

Midorima rolled his eyes and stood up as well. "Very well. I have your answer Aomine. Thank you" he said as he started to head towards the door. Once the doctor touched the doorknob, he turned his head to face Aomine.

"We're going to do everything we can to keep him alive okay? Trust us. Kise has the best team working on him right now. Though, **if** and I mean **if** the time comes, you need to give me a straight answer to my question." He turned the doorknob.

"Since I have told you first, I will tell the rest of them about Kise's condition. To let you have some privacy for a few minutes" Midorima nodded, pulled the door open and shut before the former ace had the chance to reply.

Anger.

Anger was the only emotion that Aomine could connect to. He bit his hand harshly so he wouldn't scream out loud. He threw punches at objects that connected with his fists. He let his tears fall straight from his face. He just… couldn't cope.

He finally had a best friend, a **real** friend that he could talk to just about anything not including basketball and now? He's fighting for his life which is sounding he doesn't have a huge chance of surviving.

He's not ready to lose Kise.

_**He's not ready to lose Ryota.**_

"Aomine-kun?" he heard a soft voice speak his name. The tan brute froze in his place. "Aomine-kun?" the voice spoke again. Aomine quickly wiped his tears from his face and turned to face his former shadow.

"Tetsu. D-Did Midorima-" he was cut off by Kuroko nodding his head. "Yes. Midorima told us about Kise. I'm more worried about you though."

Aomine faked laughed before he turned to kick a chair. "I'm great. Fine. It's not like my best friend is on the fucking table dying and I can't do anything about it" he kicked the chair a bit harder.

"Aomine-kun."

No response.

"Aomine-kun."

"What do you want Tetsu!" Aomine shouted. He grabbed the chair and threw it against the wall, making the object shatter into pieces. "Of course I'm not fucking fine! Kise is **dying**. He's dying… and I can't do anything about it."

Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows and took a step towards Aomine.

"Does Kise mean that much to you?" the shadow couldn't help but ask. Aomine snorted, sinking into another chair. "What the fuck you mean by that?"

Kuroko gave him a smile before sitting in the chair next to him. "In all the time that I've known you, you've never been the emotional type. Yet, here you are displaying emotions as if they were on your sleeve. All because of Kise."

It was silent for mere minutes until Aomine gave out a huge sigh.

"Tetsu. You're going to kill me with all of these riddles. Just tell me what you mean."

Kuroko patted his back before leaning onto his shoulder. "That's something you'll have to find out for yourself, Aomine-kun."

Aomine rolled his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"You're an ass."

"So I've been told."

"Any progress with the loud mouth?"

It was Kuroko's turn to sigh. "No. Kagami is still as obvious as ever."

"I tried to tell him."

"I know."

They stayed that way for mere minutes before a knock on the door was made. Both men turned their heads to find Kagami, Akashi, and Murasakibara walking into the room. The smaller redhead looked around with a frown on his face.

"It would be greatly appreciated if you didn't break hospital property Aomine." The tan man rolled his eyes once more.

"Does Mine-chin and Kuro-chin want some cupcakes?" Murasakibara asked while his mouth is full. Both men shook their heads. Surprisingly, the only one who didn't say anything was Kagami, who was currently looking anywhere but the two men sitting next to each other.

Aomine snickered before whispering into Kuroko's ear. "I think Bakagami is a little jealous right now." Kuroko shook his head and whispered back. "He shouldn't be but I guess he's denser than I thought."

The brute broke away from the contact to roar in laughter, making the sound echo throughout the room. Pretty soon, Kuroko joined him, making the rest of the men in the room look at them in confusion.

A ring interrupted the moment. Akashi pulled out his phone and answered it without checking the ID.

"Akashi. Now? Alright. I'll be there" he said quietly before hanging up. He looked up to find four pairs of eyes staring at him. "I apologize but I must attend a meeting."

Kuroko sighed and stood up from the chair. "I guess it can't be helped Akashi-kun. Let me walk you out."

The businessman gave the ex-phantom a smile before following him out the door. Murasakibara looked down at his arms that were now filled with empty wrappers. "I'm going to the vending machines for more food. Do you want anything, Mine-chin?"

Once again, the tan man rejected the offer. Murasakibara turned to face the gloomy redhead. "What about you Kagami?".

No response.

The former center shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room, leaving the two teammates alone.

Aomine looked up at Kagami who had a glare attached to his face. He rolled his eyes and looked towards the wall.

"Tetsu is a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Now get your head out of your ass and sit down. I know you're as tired as I am."

Kagami obeyed but didn't stop glaring.

Kuroko came back a few minutes later with Murasakibara that had a huge pile of snacks. As time passed by, Kagami tends to relax once again but made sure that Kuroko and Aomine didn't sit by each other, making Aomine snicker in amusement while Kuroko sighed in annoyance. Somewhere around mid-evening, Murasakibara said his farewell to the group before he returned home to help close the bakery. Akashi returned from his meeting but had to leave around dinner time in order to meet his father.

Which left Aomine, Kagami, and Kuroko alone in the private room, waiting for an update on Kise's condition from their green-haired friend.

**_AomineXKise-AomineXKise-AomineXKise-AomineXKise-AomineXKise_**

Almost twenty-four hours since Kise's accident happened, his surgical team was able to take a break. Midorima took off his mask and started to walk towards the room in which his friends were. He stretched his arms around, trying to relax his stiff shoulders before he knocked on the door. As he walked in, Kuroko stirred awake while Kagami and Aomine stared at him in hope. Midorima thinned his lips.

"Is it alright if they heard about Kise's condition with you?" he had to ask the person in charge of Kise's treatment. The tan brute nodded.

"How is he Midorima?" he spoke just above a whisper. The green-haired man pulled up a chair in front of them.

"The team did everything they could for the moment. We managed to control his bleeding and repair his broken ribs. At the moment, he's stable."

Aomine breathed a sigh of relief.

"However, during surgery, there were complications regarding his fractured skull. His brain began to swell so we had to put him in an induced coma" he continued on.

The former ace couldn't believe his ears. "Y-You just said he's stable and now you're telling me that he's in a coma?"

"An induced coma. We had no other choice. If we hadn't done what we did, Kise's brain would've swollen up to the point of no return" Midorima paused before sighing and setting his hand on top of Aomine's clasped ones.

"He's alive. That's what you should think about. I told you. Kise couldn't have gotten a better team to take care of him" the doctor gave a small smile.

"So, what now?" Kuroko's voice spoke. Midorima returned his professional posture and removed his smile.

"Now, we give his body time to heal. In a couple of hours, we will do another scan to see if his spinal cord is in fact damaged and to make sure we tended to every wound he received."

"C-Can I see him?" Aomine's voice cracked. Midorima sighed heavily and pushed his glasses up towards the bridge of his nose. "I'm afraid that visiting times are over, but considering the circumstances, I will maybe be able to let you three see him for a few minutes" the green-haired doctor stood up and walked towards the door, Aomine followed closely behind him. As they walk through the near vacant hallways, Aomine couldn't help but feel anxious the closer they got to the room.

Midorima suddenly stopped in front of a door. He knocked very cautiously. When no response came, he turned to face the group. "You only have a few minutes to be with Kise so be quick" he stated as he opened the door.

Aomine, for the third time that day, held his breath.

His best friend was lying down, his face covered in bandages. The rest of his body was underneath the covers, making the men not see how severe his condition was. A ventilator was put underneath the computer that showed Kise's vitals. The tube from the ventilator was connected to the model's mouth, making a breezy noise every time the machine helped Kise breath.

He looked like hell.

"Holy fuck" Kagami muttered under his breath. The three stunned men walked inside the room more so Midorima was able to close the door. No one moved after that. They stayed staring at the motionless figure that was laid before them.

When it felt like an eternity, Aomine managed to walk towards Kise's body. With the brute being so close to the model, he noticed how pale the other's skin was. The bruises and cuts displayed perfectly. He places his hand on the blond's forehead, feeling cold to the touch.

"You better be listening to me, Kise. You can't die. Everyone is counting on you to come back. Everyone needs you" he paused to lean in closer. "_I need you,_" he said quietly so the other two men couldn't hear.

"Don't you fucking die Kise. Do you hear me? I'll never forgive you if you fucking die. You better come back… _**Ryota.**_"

The door bursts open to show Midorima pushing up his glasses. "I'm afraid it's time for you to leave. You can come back tomorrow. Doors open at eight" the green-haired doctor refused to look at the broken man who was his friend. No one moved, letting Aomine gripped his best friend's hand.

"Aomine-kun. You haven't eaten anything all day. Let's go back to my place so you and Kagami can relax. We'll come tomorrow first thing" Kuroko walked up to his former light and placed a hand on his shoulder. Aomine nodded and stood up, letting the tealhead grab his elbow practically dragging him out of the room.

When the chilly air hit Aomine's crying face, he tried to hide all evidence of his tears as he looked up. The same limo earlier was waiting for them outside. Kuroko offered a small smile before hopping in along with the two giant men. The ride to the shadow's place was a silent one. Aomine kept his eyes glued to the window while Kuroko and Kagami exchanged worried glances to each other. Once the vehicle stopped, they all quickly got out, grabbed their luggage from the trunk and thanked the driver for his help.

Once they started to climb the stairs of Kuroko's apartment building, Kagami decided to speak.

"I'll start makin' dinner."

"You don't have to do that. I'm sure that I have some leftovers or something."

"It's no problem Kuroko. Besides, I'm sure Aomine needs some of my cookin' right now" the redhead joked. The teal-haired laughed as he opened the door to his apartment. It was quite large for one person to live in. Immediately they were greeted with the living room, a couch and a TV on the opposite wall was in the section. To the left was the small kitchen and in the middle of the room was the dining table with a glass chandelier on the ceiling.

"Dude! Nice stuff you got here!" Kagami raced towards the couch and jumped on it. Kuroko rolled his eyes while taking off his shoes near the door. "Just don't break the chandelier. It was a gift from Akashi-kun."

Kagami gulped.

"Noted."

Aomine stayed near the front door, taking his time to take off his shoes. Kagami noticed his friend acting quiet so he went towards him and set a hand on his shoulder.

"Go take a shower. I'll see what I can whip up in Kuroko's kitchen" he stated firmly. Aomine looked at his teammate.

"Just please make it editable" the brute whispered. Kagami gave a small laugh before punching him on the shoulder.

"My food is always editable."

Aomine snorted and started to walk away. "Not when you made that awful zucchini bread shit or whatever it was."

"THAT WAS NOT MY FAULT!" Kagami stomped towards the kitchen. Kuroko led Aomine towards the bathroom, still chuckling from Kagami's outburst. "Towels are in this cabinet and extra soaps are in this drawer," Kuroko told Aomine.

The tan man nodded.

"He'll be okay. Kise-kun is strong."

Aomine grunted and looked away from his former shadow. Kuroko walked out of the bathroom to give him some privacy.

As Aomine turned on the water for the shower, he couldn't help but realize that he hasn't stepped foot in Japan for almost three years. He wonders just how much things have changed. In fact, he didn't realize until this moment that his former teammates have changed over the years.

Akashi seemed he was a lot taller than he remembered. Murasakibara seemed he gained a bit of weight, which doesn't surprise him since he's been eating sweets since the first day they met. Still, the giant seemed healthy and happy. Midorima quit wrapping his hands with bandages and it seemed he cut his hair, barely reaching the doctor's eyebrows now. Kuroko, on the other hand, seemed he let his hair grow longer so now it reached to his shoulders, making him seem like a girl.

Aomine snickered at the thought.

When it came to Kise however, the smiling man sighed heavily.

As he stripped off his clothes, he thought of the last time he actually saw Kise in person.

At Midorima's party, the model was just a few inches shorter than the former ace. His yellow locks were cut just above his ears, making his gorgeous golden eyes stand out even more than before. His cream color skin was free from any blemishes and scars, making Aomine want to test how easily he can mark that beautiful skin. Wanting to run his tongue everywhere and see what kind of sexy noises he can make his Kise-

He hissed as his body made contact with the scorching water and realized what he was thinking about before he went into the shower.

He just thought of his best friend in a sexual matter and it turned him on.

**Really turned him on.**

Aomine grunted in annoyance and debated which way he should take care of this. Realizing it's too small to jack off in the shower, he turned the water to cold and thought of anything else than his best friend being naked and squirming underneath him.

Once the problem was gone, he began scrubbing himself clean. Thoughts were going back and forth in his mind, confusing and annoying the man even more.

A few minutes later, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his lower body. As he stepped into Kuroko's bedroom, he saw his bag was placed on top of the bed. Aomine smiled as he found some clothes he could lounge in. He slipped on a plain T-shirt and basketball shorts before opening the bedroom door.

The smell of chicken hit his nostrils first.

Then he saw his ex-shadow and current teammate fixing the dinner table and setting things in place. Aomine smiled slightly and shut the door, making both men jump.

"Holy shit dude. Say something first! I almost drop the pot!"

"What did you make Bagakagami?" Aomine took a seat. Kagami frowned and set the pot on the table.

"Chicken alfredo with some salad."

Aomine nodded and waited until both men sat down to start eating. Halfway through the meal, Kuroko decided to speak.

"Aomine-kun, you can take the couch while Kagami-kun can sleep with me on the bed."

Kagami almost spits out his drink.

"W-What? M-Me with you?" the redhead's face started to flush.

Kuroko turned to face him. "Only for tonight. Tomorrow we can buy one of those inflatable mattresses for you" the teal-haired man paused before looking away. "Unless you don't want to. Aomine can sleep with me then."

"NO! I'LL DO IT!" Kagami slammed a fist on the table. Aomine smirked and leaned on his chair.

"Demanding aren't we Kagami?"

The flushed man muttered under his breath before getting up and putting his plate in the sink. "I'm going to take a shower."

Once the redhead disappeared into the bedroom, Aomine started to laugh loudly, making a certain shadow try to punch the laughing man.

"It's not funny!"

Aomine wiped a tear from his right eye. "Come on. That was a bit funny. A smooth and bold move on your part too."

Kuroko's eyes shifted to the floor, a hint of pink in his cheeks.

"I-I don't know what you mean."

"Tetsu. You can't lie to me. I'm not as dumb as that idiot" Aomine rolled his eyes. Kuroko smiled softly and punched his former light's shoulder.

When dinner was finished, the two remaining men cleaned the area, washing dishes and wiping down the table. It wasn't until Kagami stepped out into the living room that both Aomine and Kuroko finished.

"Y-You guys didn't have to clean. I was gonna do that" Kagami looked away from the two men and rubbed the back of his neck. Kuroko blinked a few times before replying.

"It's okay Kagami-kun. You cooked so it was only fair that we cleaned" Kuroko tried to hide his blush upon seeing the half-naked man standing before him. Aomine, on the other hand, snickered behind the couch, enjoying the scene as much as possible.

"Let me get you some pillows and blankets Aomine-kun. I'm thinking we should leave around seven so we could beat traffic to get to the hospital." Kuroko brushed past Kagami to head towards the bedroom.

Aomine lost his smile. He forgot why he was in Japan in the first place. The brute sank into the couch, hoping that it would make him disappear.

He forgot all about Kise and the accident.

Even worse, he thought about the blond while being the shower. He was disgusted with himself. Kagami noticed the change of aura around his teammate and placed a hand on his shoulder gently.

"Aomine. You okay there?"

The tanned man grunted and tried to shake the hand off. Kagami rolled his eyes and jumped over the couch to land right next to Aomine.

"Oi. I know something is up. Is it about Kise again?"

The former ace stiffened.

"Look, Kise is a tough guy. He'll make it out. You know what they say: what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

Aomine turned to face Kagami with a scowl on his face.

"Ah shit. Bad choice of words."

"This is why I told you to let me talk to him Kagami-kun." Kuroko shook his head as he handed the blankets to Aomine. Kagami rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Go make the bed. I'll be there in a little while."

The redhead gulped but followed orders.

"Did you realize what I meant back at the hospital Aomine-kun?" the tealhead asked as soon as the door shut. The brute dropped his head in hands.

"No."

Kuroko smiled before taking a seat next to Aomine.

"Have I ever told you how I found out I love Kagami?"

"Oh god."

"It was actually in high school."

"Please don't."

"We were at practice one day and then I noticed everything about him. How red his hair actually is. The way he smirks every time he dunked the ball. The spark that lingered on my hand every time we fist bumped."

"Why do I have to hear this shit?"

Kuroko sighed. "Have you noticed anything about Kise? I mean _**really **_noticed Kise?"

Aomine thought about it before shrugging his shoulders.

"You think about it. We should get some rest though."

The brute sighed. He took the pillow he got from Kuroko and placed it at the end of the couch.

"Goodnight Aomine-kun."

"Night Tetsu."

The tealhead smiled once more before getting up from the couch and went into the bedroom, turning off the lights as he shut the door.

As Aomine began to shut his eyes, Kuroko's words echoed through his mind.

.

.

.

.

_Two weeks since the tragic accident that took the lives of our two rising stars, the sole survival, Kise Ryota has just woken up from his coma. His manager hasn't released any information about the model's condition but a press conference was scheduled later on today in discussing with information about Chiyo and Maichi's public funeral. Stay tuned at four o'clock tonight to give you a live broadcast of the conference._

.

.

.

.

The first thing that Kise noticed was the sound of a beeping monitor filled the room. Strangely, it was going rather quickly than he would imagine a machine would.

The second thing he noticed was that his entire body felt sore and in pain. He tried to let out a groan but came to realize that something was lodged something in his throat. The model started to cough as he felt the object move back and forth.

He heard shuffling of feet and felt a hand in his.

"Kise? Kise, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me?"

"What the fuck Midorima! He's choking! Why the fuck are you so happy about that?"

"Aomine that's a good sign. That means he can breathe on his own."

Silence.

"Kise? Squeeze my hand" the calmer voice spoke. Kise obligated and tried to open his eyes but failed.

"Nurse! Help me remove the tube!" the voice spoke again.

_I have to open my eyes. I need to know what's going on. _

Struggling, he managed to open his left eye slightly. He found a green-haired man in a white coat at his side. The said man gave him a small smile.

"It's nice to see you awake Kise. We were all pretty worried."

Kise opened his other eye. Taking his surroundings all at once, he came to realize that he was in the hospital. The machine that he heard earlier was his heartbeat and the tube that, well he assumes, the doctor was talking about was the pain in his throat.

"I'm right here doctor."

"Good."

The green-haired man turned to face the confused model and placed a hand on his head. "I'm going to need you to stay still Kise. This might be uncomfortable for a few seconds."

Kise nodded.

The doctor smiled at him again, and with the help of the nurse, managed to take out the breathing tube. Then, five guys with unnatural hair colors all came into the room at once.

The model took the cup from the doctor's hand and began to chug the water, not realizing beforehand just how dry his throat was.

"How are you feeling Kise? Any pain?" the doctor asked him. Kise shrugged his shoulders and tried to talk.

"Don't force yourself to speak. The breathing tube was helping you breathe for quite some time so your trachea might feel rather sore" the man speaking came in front of him and shined a light in the model's eyes. "Pupils are reacting well. Follow my finger without moving your head."

Kise obligated with ease.

"Can you grab my hands and squeeze?"

Kise nodded and followed orders. The doctor then came to the edge of the bed and remove the covers to reveal the model's feet. "Push against my hands. Good. Now, pull away? Excellent."

"Well? How is he Midorima?"

"Kise is going to be just fine Aomine."

All five guys sighed in relief.

"Thank god. Aomine was going crazy back at Kuroko's place ever since he found out that-" the taller redhead was cut off by the only tealhead.

"U-Um… doctor?" Kise's raspy voice echoed through the room.

The green-haired man turned to look at in confusion.

"Yes, Kise? Remember I told you to take it easy with speaking."

Kise nodded and opened his mouth again. "I-I just…. asked… question" the model's throat started to burn and began to cough heavily. The doctor came to his side and poured more water into the cup, which Kise drank heavily.

"Alright, one question."

When Kise managed to stop coughing, he eyed each man standing at the doorway until he stopped with the guy with dark blue eyes.

"W-Who are they?"

_**AomineXKise-AomineXKise-AomineXKise-AomineXKise-AomineXKise**_

After Kise spoke that one question, everyone widens their eyes and began to yell at the doctor. The green-haired man managed to push all of them out the door and shut it, leaving Kise to himself in the room.

_Who are they? Where am I? I'm guessing they know me since they know my name._

Many thoughts raced through the model's mind but no answer was given. All he can remember is three things: his name is Kise Ryota, he's a damn good model, and he really loves strawberries.

_Why can't I remember anything else?_

While his mind was swirling with thoughts, two nurses came in and rolled him down a hallway to a room with a big machine. After running some tests, the same two nurses rolled him into his room. For hours, Kise didn't say another word and was left alone with his thoughts. When the sun was starting to set, a knock on the door was made.

"Come in," the model said clearly. The same green-haired man from before walked in. Kise gave him a smile. "I hope I didn't cause a problem earlier."

"Kise. How much do you remember?"

Kise dropped the smile and looked out the window.

"My name is Kise Ryota and I'm a famous model. I remember my family. I faintly remember elementary and middle school. There are bits and pieces of my memory just all over the place. The one thing I can't wrap my head around was the men from earlier. I figured that they know me since they know my name but I just…" Kise's voice faded out.

The doctor thinned his lips.

"Kise. You have a condition called retrograde amnesia. It's when someone can't remember certain memories prior to a major event."

The blond gave the doctor a questionable look.

"You mean I won't ever remember my past memories?"

"It's different for everyone. Others were able to recover within days while others weren't able to remember a thing."

The model widens his eyes. "Y-You mean there's a chance that I won't remember anything?! People's names and faces and places I've been to? Those guys that came earlier?!" Kise's tears began to spill out.

The doctor didn't reply for minutes, letting Kise cry out as much as he needed. Once the blond started to calm down, the green-haired man sighed before speaking.

"Midorima. My name is Midorima Shintaro. We knew each other in middle school. Those men from earlier were also with us from middle school, excluding the tall redhead."

The model looked up.

"I-I'm friends with a doctor? That's so cool!" he squealed, making the doctor roll his eyes.

"You just have to give yourself time to heal and let the memories come to you. Don't force yourself to remember, alright?"

The model gave a happy nod.

Midorima shifted his weight to his other leg as he started to fidget with a pen in his hand.

"Kise do you why you're here?"

The blond shook his head. "I mean I know for a fact I'm in a hospital and looking at how many bandages I have, I'm guessing it's because I got hurt?"

Midorima sighed. "You were in a car accident involving multiple vehicles. Your two friends were also riding with you. They…. They, unfortunately, didn't make it."

Kise's eyes went wide.

Flashbacks of that night came flooding through the blond's brain. "You mean C-Chiyo-san and Maichi-senpai?"

Midorima raised an eyebrow.

"You remember them?"

"Just now. Flashes from that night came back." Kise paused to hold his head. "But it really makes my head hurts."

The doctor nodded and called for painkillers from a nurse nearby. He then began explaining about the other's injuries and what happened during his coma. When he finished, tears were spilling from the blond's eyes.

"I-I want to go to the funeral."

"...I suggest that you shouldn't because of your current condition-"

"I don't care! They were my friends!" Kise interrupted the green-haired man. The blond crosses his arms over his chest and pouted, making the doctor's frown worse.

"I'll see what I can arrange."

.

.

.

.

_This just in, the model, Kise Ryota was just discharged from the hospital after waking up from his coma two months ago. His manager states that he's still recovering both physically and mentally so he asks to respect Mr. Kise's privacy. The upcoming fashion show that the model was scheduled to perform is canceled until further notice._

.

.

.

.

The blond never thought the day would come that Midorima tells him that he gets to go home. In the past two and a half months, Kise's memories began to resurface. Him riding a bike at age seven, losing his first tooth, asking Ichiko Hira to the school dance, having his first kiss. However, the only memories that never came were the ones that were made with the previous men.

After talking with Midorima a little bit about his former teammates, the doctor invited all of them inside the room. It was greeted by silence for mere seconds before the smaller redhead, Kise learned his name was Akashi, explained that they were aware of his condition and promise to be careful. After that, Kise asked many questions while mostly were answered by the tealhead named Kuroko.

Kise came to find out that he seemed to like most of them, especially Kuroko. The small male was very easy to talk to and felt like he had an instant connection with. Kagami, on the other hand, tends to be loud and would demand that they played basketball together sometime. Kise didn't mind the loud redhead but having a headache from his memories resurfacing whenever they wanted makes it worse every time the man raised his voice.

The purple haired giant named Murasakibara kept offering if he wanted any sweets and when the blond accepted, he managed to put fifteen cupcakes on the hospital table. Kise couldn't help but smile at the kind gesture.

Akashi kept gazing at him with concern but never said a word, making the model feel slightly uncomfortable. Though, it was actually the large tan man that made Kise uncomfortable the most. Aomine, he had a hard time remembering his name, kept looking at him with mixed emotions that Kise couldn't pinpoint what they were. Even worse, the man never said a word, just watching the blond man as if he was stripping him of his clothes.

Kise didn't like it one bit.

Every day since he woke up, it was always Kagami, Kuroko and Aomine visiting him and wondering about his health. Occasionally the other two would visit but they wouldn't stay long since they had business to attend to. After the first two weeks, Kise's headache began to subside, letting him enjoy Kagami's presence more and more.

As he finished eating his lunch for the day, he found himself wondering when two and a half months flew by but didn't complain since Midorima was discharging him. Which meant he gets to go home.

Sleep on a **real** bed.

Eat **real** food.

And hopefully, if his manager lets him, head back into work.

Kise had his life together once again. The thought of it made his heart relax with ease. A knock on the door was made and Kise didn't need to look up who it was.

"Good afternoon Kagami, Kuroko and Aomine!" he said cheerfully. Kagami and Kuroko both gave him a smile while Aomine stared once again.

"How are you feeling, Kise-kun?"

"Much better. I'm going home today."

Kagami smiled even bigger. "That means you can basketball with me!" he yelled. Aomine clenched his teeth but didn't utter a word.

"Kagami-kun. I'm sure Kise-kun still needs to rest. He can't just play once he just got out of the hospital."

The redhead flushed a bit and nodded. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense." He pauses to turn to the blond. "But hurry up and get better so we can play! I know you're itching to touch a basketball."

Kise laughed. "I'll try to get better as soon as I can, but I'm afraid I don't have that itch."

All three men widen their eyes.

"You mean… you **don't **wanna play basketball?" the redhead asked. Kiss shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window.

"I don't remember how to play."

A sharp gasp was made in the room. "What do you mean you don't remember how to play?"

"Kagami-kun."

"Shit. Sorry, I forgot for a second" the redhead scratched the back of his head. Kise gave him a small smile.

"I'll teach you if ya want then."

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at the tan man that just spoke.

"Wow. So you do speak!"

Aomine grunted and leaned against the wall. "Of course I can you idiot. If you wanna learn how to play, then let me know." He turned to make eye contact with the blond.

Kise smiled happily. "Thank you Aomine. I'm sure it would be nice to play once again, even though I don't remember if I was any good."

Aomine flinched.

"You were really good Kise-kun. You beat Kagami-kun a few times."

"Hey! That was because I let him win."

"No, you didn't Kagami-kun."

"Whose side are you on?!"

Kise laughed at the two bickering and glanced to find Aomine staring at the window, deep in thought. He didn't know why but he began to worry for the bluette. Probably because they were friends before the accident right?

"Kise-san?" a voice was made outside the door. The model smiled and told his manager to come in. The tall brunette walked in through the door carrying a pile of clothes in his hand.

"The doctor told me that he's discharging you today so I figured that you might want some clean clothes."

"Thank you Kaito-san!" he said cheerfully. The manager smiled and set the clothes down on a chair before leaving the room quickly. "Well, we will let you change into your clothes, Kise-kun. We'll be waiting outside." Kuroko grabbed the wrist of Kagami, earning a full-face flush. Aomine opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it and followed the smaller man out the door. Once Kise was alone, he slipped out of the covers of the bed and grabbed his clothes. Taking a quick shower, he stepped out to look at himself in the mirror.

His hair was just below his ears, letting his eyes be hidden from the world. Miraculously, his earring stayed intact during the entire crash and recovery. The bruises and cuts that were there on the first day have almost diminished completely. He was free from bandages as well, letting his creamy skin be exposed. Kise's injuries are almost completely gone that it doesn't look like he was in an accident.

Slipping a plain T-shirt and jeans that his manager was able to get, he stepped out of the shower to find Midorima and a nurse waiting for him.

"Here are your discharged papers. Take it easy and if you feel any pain, contact me. As for your memories resurfacing, take some painkillers to help with the headache." Midorima pushed up his glasses. Kise smiled and took the papers from him.

"Thank you Midorima."

The green-haired doctor waved his gratitude and walked him out the door, where his three friends were waiting for him.

"Again, if you feel any pain, contact me alright?"

"I will! Thanks again Midorima!" he yelled as they all walked away. Unknown to the model, the doctor waved bye and gave him a small smile, praying that he doesn't have any more problems.

"Did you want to go home and relax Kise-kun?"

"Oh no, Kuroko! I've been stuck in that bed for far too long. I want to explore and eat **real** food again!" Kise yelled. Kagami laughed and wrapped an arm around the blond's neck. "I'm with you on that Kise! Maji Burger it is!" the blond and redhead smiled happily.

"Kagami-kun. That's a long walk from here."

"Oh, I don't mind! My legs need the stretch anyways Kuroko!" Kise laughed and turned to face the brooding man.

"Are you okay with that Aomine?"

"Huh? Yeah sure," he grunted.

For the rest of the day, Kise felt nothing but happiness. He ate with his friends and had the most amazing burger he's ever tasted. They walked him back to his apartment where he said goodbye to the group and sighed lazily when he finally was in his place. He collapsed on his couch and stared at the ceiling. He turned on his TV and started to watch whatever was on.

He had his apartment, his career, his fans and his friends back. Though he doesn't remember them much, he was thankful that they were still there. Kise Ryouta had it all.

_So why does it feel like I'm missing something?_

Shaking his head at the thought, he started to pay attention to the frying pan that was cooking some type of fish. Next thing he knew, he was fast asleep, dreaming of fried fish and basketball.

_**AomineXKise-AomineXKise-AomineXKise-AomineXKise-AomineXKise**_

For the past couple of days, Kise would spend time with his friends, especially Aomine. After he left the hospital, the tan man started to talk to him more and more, making Kise feel more comfortable around with him. For hours, the two would head to a basketball court and Aomine would show the blond how basketball is played and a ton of different tricks.

Kise really loved basketball after holding the ball for the first time.

However, after the fifth day of being discharged from the hospital, Aomine kept quiet during their basketball session. It wasn't uncommon for the bluette to not talk for a while, but it was during the whole day. Once Aomine missed the hoop by three inches, Kise decided it was time to speak up.

"Aomine? Are you okay?"

The brute grunted and shot another three-pointer, missing once again.

"Aomine."

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

Kise's face fell. "W-What do you mean leaving?"

Aomine sighed heavily and turned to face the blond. "My team in America is expecting me to go back. Well, Kagami and I that is. We've already missed too many practices and the playoffs are coming soon."

Kise looked away from the speaking man. "Oh. Right. I forgot you live in America."

Aomine flinched and bounced the ball, not liking this awkward silence at all.

"Did... Did you want to come back to my place? We can watch movies or play video games? Maybe order takeout?" Kise didn't know why his face became flushed. He was asking his friend to come over and hang out. Nothing wrong with that.

"Sure. I know some good movies you might like from America."

Kise smiled and led the way to his apartment. Once they got inside and removed their shoes, Aomine relaxed on the couch and was fixing the TV for the movie while Kise spoke on the phone to order food. Twenty minutes later, both men were stuffed to the brim and were currently laughing at the screen.

"You did good picking out the movies Aomine" Kise looked to smile at the tan man. Aomine however, flinched again and looked away towards the wall.

"Aomine seriously. What's wrong? It can't be that you are going back home tomorrow. There's something else isn't there?"

The brute gave no reply.

Kise sighed and paused the movie.

"Aomine look at me."

No movement.

"Aomine. We're friends. Please tell me what's wrong."

Nothing.

"Aomine."

Silence.

"Aomine."

"It's Aominecchi okay! A-O-M-I-N-E-C-C-H-I!" the tan man roared in anger. Kise backed up a bit but didn't stop staring at him.

"W-What?"

"You used to call me Aominecchi. Get it fucking right."

Kise glared. "Aomine you have no right to speak to me that way. I'm your friend and-"

"YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND! NOT JUST YOUR FRIEND! BEST! FRIEND! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THIS BULLSHIT!" Aomine got up from the couch and began to pace the room.

"What do you mean by that?"

Aomine turned to glare at the blond. "Before the accident, we were best friends. We would talk for hours and tell each other everything and now? You say my fucking last name like everyone else."

Kise blinked in surprise. "Aomine. You know my condition. I can't just remember everything all at once."

"Then try fucking harder. Because you are _**not**_ Kise."

Kise grimaces and hugged himself for comfort. "T-That's not fair Aomine. I-I'm trying!"

"No, you're not! If you were, you would've remembered _**something**_ by now. The Kise I know wouldn't give up. The Kise I know wouldn't have stopped playing basketball like you did today. The Kise I know wouldn't be _**this weak!**_"

"Well guess what! That Kise that you knew is _**gone**_! He's not coming back! He died in that car accident!"

The room went dead silent after Kise made that statement. He was trying hard, every day in fact to remember something about his past teammates and friends, but with no such luck. He wanted for Aomine to see that. He was desperate for Aomine to see that.

"You're wrong." Aomine seethed through his teeth. Kise looked up to find the man coming closer and closer to him. The model backed away in fear until his back hit against the wall.

"Kise is _**not**_ dead. I'll make you remember. I'll make you into the Kise I fell in love with." Aomine snarled as his fist slammed on the wall right above Kise. The model widens his eyes.

"A-Aomine-" the model was cut off by the crashing of their lips being as one. Kise froze in place, startled by the fact that Aomine was kissing him. Not two seconds ago, he was on the brink of destroying the coffee table and now he's biting on his bottom lip. Kise didn't know what to do. On one hand, Kise wasn't even sure if he was gay. Sure, he thought some guys were cute but that doesn't mean he's into guys right? All he's ever known (well remembered that is) is that he's only had experience with girls. He remembers kissing them, hugging them, taking off their clothes and everything. He remembers how good it felt to be with them.

But not as good as how he's feeling right now.

Aomine's lips kept forcing Kise to move with him. He felt the taller man relax with the touch and slowly rested a hand on the blond's cheek.

Kise didn't know what to do.

But he might as well enjoy this.

Finally, Kise responded back through the kiss, pulling Aomine' face even closer than before. The brute let out a groan and pressed his body against the models. When Aomine broke the kiss, he started trailing kisses from the blond's cheek to the crook of his neck.

"A-Aomine…" Kise whispered, tilting his head so the man could have better access. Aomine growled and sank his teeth into his neck, making Kise hiss in pain. The blond struggled to get Aomine's teeth off his creamy skin when he accidentally rubbed their lower halves together. Both men moaned loudly into each other's ear. Aomine shifted his gaze to the man he's pinning down, only to find confusion and lust circling in his eyes.

"Say my name."

"A-Aomine"

"No," he growled and ripped the shirt off the model, leaving his bare chest exposed. "Say my **given** name."

Kise flinched at the tone of his voice. Ever since he woke up, he was only told his friend's family name, including Aomine. He has no clue what his given name is, not even what letter did it start with.

Before Kise could respond, Aomine lifted the blond up and instinctively Kise wrapped his legs around the brute's waist. "Say my name."

The model cried out of pleasure as Aomine started to play with his nipples.

"Say my name."

"I-I can't!"

"_**Say my name Ryouta."**_

Kise shuddered as the man whispered his name in his ear. He wanted to, oh how much he wanted to scream his name, but it was no use.

He doesn't remember.

"A-Aomine."

"No! That's not-"

"Aomine… I don't remember."

The bluette inhale a sharp gasp and dropped his hands away from the marked body. Kise took this opportunity to put his hands on the other's shoulders and to release his grip from his legs that were around Aomine's waist. Once the model was standing, he bends down to grab his torn shirt and somewhat covered his chest.

"I have to go," the man whispered and went to the couch to fetch his belongings.

"W-Wait. Aomine. S-Shouldn't we talk about this?"

The brute shook his head and headed for the door, facing the ground as he walked. "W-Wait!" Kise yelled and gripped the man's wrist. "A-Aomine. I'm sorry. I-I really truly am. It's so hard to remember everything but I can't! Please! Please believe me!" Kise felt the tears running down his cheeks even before he started to speak. Why was there pain in his chest? Why was he so desperate to tell Aomine that he can't remember? Why was he asking, no **begging** for Aomine to look at him?

"Don't you love me now? I-I might not be the same as before but… t-that shouldn't matter right?"

The brute sighed and faced the model, taking a step closer to the shaking body.

"Even your crying face is fucking beautiful."

Aomine cupped the crying man's face and pressed his lips against his once again. This time, the brute was gentle, wanting to savor this moment. He wanted to remember the taste of his lover's lips, the smell that intoxicated him, the way he shuddered under his touch. He wanted to remember it all.

Before he was gone out of his life forever.

Kise wasn't startled by the kiss this time. Instead, he embraced it, hoping that the brute would be able to sense how the other was feeling. How sorry he felt, how guilty he felt, how…

How much he was enjoying being in the other's arms. How much he wanted to stay with this man forever. How much he wanted the brute to take him and claim him as his own.

Kise fell in love with this man and he had no idea how.

When Aomine broke this kiss, Kise whimpered and opened his eyes in a daze. "P-Please. Please don't go." he found himself saying. Aomine closed his eyes and inhaled sharply.

"I'm sorry Ryouta."

With that final statement, Aomine turned his back to his lover and walked away from him, forming his hands into fists as the pain to his heart got worse.

The door shut to Kise's apartment, leaving a tired, broken man alone in the room. With no support from his legs anymore, Kise fell to the floor and sobbed profusely. Like a flip on a switch, memories of his past team both middle and high came, memories of Kuroko, Kagami, Midorima, Murasakibara, Akashi, Aomine… All memories came to Kise like a flying brick.

The stress and memories were too much for Kise's body to handle so he completely laid down on the wooden floor, shaking as more memories came. The pain was too great. Closing his eyes, he didn't realize that his nose to bleed, staining the wood with red. Before darkness welcomed him, he smiled as one word came to his mind.

_Daiki._

.

.

.

.

_Breaking news! The recently discharged model, Kise Ryouta, was just admitted due to head injury. His doctor informed us that it wasn't life threatening and it was not a result of the car accident almost three months ago. Kise was supposed to return to work this Sunday but unfortunately, his manager claimed that he would need more rest, considering his head injury. The company that was in charge of the photo shoot that Kise is supposed to be in claims that they will postpone until their rising model fully recovers. _

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Daiki! What the hell is going on with you? You're missing your shots, fumbling the ball and not to mention Taiga here has saved your ass countless times! You're going to make us lose!" one of his teammates yelled at him. The tan brute grunted and draped a towel over his head. Ever since he turned his back to Kise, he wasn't the same. Basketball just wasn't fun anymore. Being in America wasn't fun anymore. Being the **best** wasn't fun anymore.

"I'm talking to you fucking dipshit!" the same teammate kept yelling. Kagami stepped in and muttered something about "going through problems" and "he'll come back in the second half".

Aomine snorted and walked out of the locker room, hearing his teammates call after him. Walking slowly towards the doors that led outside, he couldn't help but feel the same pain in his heart after that fateful night.

"_**Don't you love me now? I-I might not be the same as before but… t-that shouldn't matter right?"**_

Aomine closed his eyes in pain. After he left that apartment, he realizes that the statement was true. No matter what, he would always love the blond, even if he doesn't remember and even if he doesn't play basketball anymore. He loves that stupid blond.

He loves Kise and he threw it all away.

_Screw it. I don't wanna play basketball anymore. I just want… I __**need**_ _Kise with me right now. Nothing else matters except him right now. _

"Daiki?" a voice was spoken. Aomine froze at the sound. _It couldn't be..?_

"Oh wait. We're in America. I keep forgetting that America uses the first name first. Then, Aominecchi?" a familiar blond said. Aomine ripped the towel off of his head and turned to stare at the figure in front of him.

Kise was standing there, face flushed and rubbing one of his arms with nerves. Aomine could only hold his breath and hope that it wasn't a sick dream.

"I-I remembered everything. T-That means you can love me now right?" the blond squeaked, trying hard to stop the tears. Aomine flinched at his tone of voice. He didn't mean that way. He was just frustrated that Kise didn't remember any of their past memories, but looking back, he realizes he probably took it too far.

"I've always loved you."

Aomine pulled the smaller male in for a kiss. Kise smiled under his lips and returned the affection, running his fingers through the dark locks that have always captivated him. Aomine moaned and brought the model even closer, making their bodies fit as one. It was Kise that broke the kiss this time, realizing that it wasn't the right place to get **too** affectionate.

"D-Daiki. You have a game to win."

"Fuck the game. I just want you right now."

Kise's heart skipped a beat. As much as he would love the man to take him, he knew that his team was worried sick about him.

"You mean to tell me that I flew all the way here just to see you sit on the bench? That's pretty sad Aominecchi" the blond teased. Aomine's eyebrows furrowed. "Who said anything about sitting on the bench?" the taller man started leaving trails of kisses on the creamy skin. Kise shuddered at the touch and bit his lip. He had to think of something and think of something fast.

"If you play and win, I'll do whatever you want tonight" Kise's face flushed even more. Aomine stopped his mouth to look at Kise with a smirk.

"Anything?"

Kise could only nod.

"You better not leave Ryouta."

Kise smiled and placed a kiss on the brute's cheek. "I'm not going anywhere Daiki." Aomine's smile grew three sizes and took his model's hand in his.

"Good."

After Kise found his seat again, he was memorized by the way Aomine played once again.

_Just like middle school all over again._

The final buzzer determined the final score: 112-118 in favor of Aomine's team.

Kise gulped.

_**AomineXKise-AomineXKise-AomineXKise-AomineXKise-AomineXKise**_

After going five rounds in the hotel room that Kise was staying at, the satisfied Aomine finally collapsed on the silky sheets. Kise flinched from the pain that his lower back was giving him but he didn't mind. The man that he's been in love with is finally his.

"How did you get your memories back?" the bluette asked.

Kise sighed heavily and bit his lip. "When you turned your back on me, it kind of reminded me the many times you did that in the past. One thing led to another and I was overflowing with memories."

Aomine thinned his lips. "So it wasn't because of the kiss?"

Kise flushed heavily and looked away from the naked man. "W-What do you mean by that?"

"Think about it? It's like you were in a sleeping state and if that one kiss brought back all of your memories, you'd be sleeping beauty!" Aomine smirked. The blond rolled his eyes and laughed.

"So you're saying I'm a princess?"

"No. I'm saying you're _**my**_ princess."

"Aominecchi!" Kise flushed even harder but continued to laugh with his lover. The two of them were finally happy and there was nothing that could change that.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Okay. Alright. I have no words for this except it's my first try. Please leave a review if you like. _


End file.
